At present the only cost-effective way of removing concrete accretions from within a mixing drum involves manually removing the accretions using sledgehammers and pneumatic hammers and chippers. This operation is not only expensive in terms of man-hours expended, but is also highly dangerous in that the noise generated in removing accretions from the interior of a mixing drum is horrendous, the fins mounted within a mixing drum can be sharp and therefore dangerous, the air-quality with in the mixing drum is bad due to the dust generated, and the likelihood of accident with the tools used to remove the accretions is relatively high.
Numerous methods have been suggested to remove accretions from within mixing drums. One such method involves rapidly striking the exterior of a mixing drum in order to loosen accretions within the drum. Not only does this method risk damaging the drum itself, but also many accretions may not be loosened by this method and manual removal of the remaining accretions will still be required. Another mechanism applies microwaves to the accretions within the mixing drum in hopes that heating the residual water within the accretions will cause the accretions to breakup. While the use of microwaves does remove at least some of the problematic accretions, the application of microwaves is of limited effectiveness and is also prohibitively expensive.
Other devices include mechanisms that mount an impact hammer thereon for the purpose of removing accretions from the interior of a silo, for removing the firebrick from the interior of a metal pouring crucible, and for chipping away at the surface of the rock in a mine. None of these devices have the necessary articulation that would allow them to reach all of the interior surfaces of a mixing drum having mixing fins mounted therein. While the crucibles used in steel making operations are roughly the same size and shape as a concrete mixing drum, concrete mixing drums include mixing fins on their interior, thereby creating a complex shape around which the tool must navigate. Concrete mixing fins are generally helical in shape and extend inwardly away from the inner surface of the mixing drums. Concrete accretions that form on or around these fins are difficult to access for the types of prior art devices described hereinabove, which are designed to access relatively uncluttered surfaces.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for removing accretions from within a mixing drum that has an impact tool that can be arranged to access substantially the entire interior of the drum having mixing fins mounted therein. Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device that may readily be used with mixing drums of various designs without modification. Another object of the present invention is to provide a device that can readily be brought to a remote location to remove accretions from a mixing drum or which may be mounted permanently in a single location for the purpose of removing accretions from a mixing drum.
These and other objects, aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention and the accompanying Drawings, which may be disproportionate for ease of understanding, wherein like structure and steps are referenced generally by corresponding numerals and indicators.
All figures are drawn for ease of explanation of the basic teachings of the present invention only; the extensions of the figures with respect to number, position, relationship, and dimensions of the parts to form the preferred embodiment will be explained or will be within the skill of the art after the following teachings of the present invention have been read and understood. Further, the exact dimensions and dimensional proportions to conform to specific force, weight, strength, and similar requirements will likewise be within the skill of the art after the following teachings of the present invention have been read and understood.
Where used in the various figures of the drawings, the same numerals designate the same or similar parts. Furthermore, when the terms “top,” “bottom,” “upper,” “lower,” “first,” “second,” “inside,” “outside,” and similar terms are used herein, it should be understood that these terms have reference only to the structure shown in the drawings as it would appear to a person viewing the drawings and are utilized only to facilitate describing the invention.